A new face, a new adventure
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Slash! Harry, after leaving England at the age of 17 he came to America and started to hunt. At the age of 27, he meets the Winchester brothers. HP/DW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Two loud groans filled the motel room as the cell phone awoke them from their sleep. Sam, being that it was his cell, blindly grabbed at the phone as he did not want to open his eyes, and Dean fell right back to sleep. Clearly not all the woken up, he missed the phone a few times; some resulted in knocking over the complimentary pads of paper and pen.

"Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Sam?" said a gruff voice on the other end of the phone.

"Bobby?" Sam said as he heard his father-figure's voice.

"Yeah, hey I just wanted to let you boys know that I am sending someone your way. He'll be there in a day so stay in town."

"Someone? Who?" Sam asked, waking up more, at least enough to sit up a bit.

"His name is Evan James, and he is a hunter who I think can help you with our angel/demon problem."

"Help how?"

"Well let's just say he can hold them back long enough for you guys to do what needs to be done. He is a wizard, and not the "give your soul to a demon" kind, but the real deal. He was born with his powers and is advanced for his kind. Trust me, I have known him for years now and, besides you two, he is the only person I trust most." Bobby said sounding distant towards the end.

"OK, so tell me about these wizards; how have we not heard of them or Dad for that matter?"

"They are based in Europe and are a very secretive community. I mean they have their own government and everything. They have branched of to Asia, some Russia, Africa and Australia but they consider America the 'wild land'. They don't usually set up base here and that's probably why you haven't heard anything. Plus the fact that they can blend in with the crowd makes it easier for people like us to not notice them."

"Damn, that's new. OK well then I will tell Dean and we will stay in town."

"Kay thanks Sam," Bobby said.

"Welcome Bobby," he said before hanging up the phone.

Sam, not as tired as before, slowly got up off the bed and stretched, popping out joints. Making his way over to Dean's bed, he shook his older brother awake before heading to the bathroom. A loud groan came from the older hunter as he slowly got up himself.

"Why'd you wake me up Sammy? Who was on the phone?" Dean practically growled, bitter about being awoken for the second time that morning at eight in the morning.

"It was Bobby; he wanted to tell us that we would have a visitor tomorrow and wanted us to stay in town."

"Who?"

"Evan James, a hunter like us, knew Bobby for years, and is a wizard," said a muffled Sam as he brushed his teeth.

"A what?" Dean said head snapping up.

"A wizard; apparently in parts of Europe, Asia, and some other countries have these secret communities of witches and wizards who are born with their powers and are technically the real deal compared to our 'soul giving' kind here in America."

"Well, how come we haven't heard of them before?"

"Well, they call this country the wild land and basically just don't come here and those who do just blend well within a community. We probably have met some but could never tell."

"Huh," Dean muttered, confused.

"So this guy is coming why?"

"He is, and I quote Bobby, 'advanced for his kind' and that besides us, he is the only other person he trusts the most."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean got up too, shoving his brother out of the bathroom to use it himself.

**The next day**

"So when he coming again?" Dean asked for the thousandth time.

"I don't know, Dean, I was just told it was today. Besides it is only 2 in the afternoon and there is still a lot of day left." Sam was annoyed, rubbing his temple with two fingers.

"Yeah well I want to hit the road soon, we should have left yesterday."

"Why the rush?" asked a soft voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a man, maybe younger then them. Evan James was 5' 5", had black messy hair, and emerald eyes that glittered like jewels. He wore a black leather jacket over a red tee shirt and a pair of nice black jeans and boots. While the brothers could tell he was a hunter from the look in his eyes and the scars that were on the skin that was visible, he looked high class. He looked too clean to do what they do, and too young.

"Umm…" that was all Dean could do, as he was too busy drooling at the newcomer. Now, while he was normally affiliated with the female, he had, in the past, experimented with some males. He never told Sam though; all those woman and gay jokes to his younger brother would come back to haunt him. He couldn't help stare though at the new guy. He was gorgeous, and Dean finally believed in 'love at first sight'.

"Hi my names Evan; Evan Harold James, so Bobby said he called yesterday?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the two, his British origins showing as he talked, a faint blush on his face as he caught the look that the elder Winchester gave him.

"Yeah he did, I am Sam Winchester and this is my older brother, Dean," Sam said as he shook the other man's hand, glancing at the staring Dean in confusion.

"Well sorry for popping in, I don't really do that but I guess I got too excited. Bobby has told me all about you two, I feel like I knew you already." He said blushing a little bit more. There was no way this guy was a hunter, the two thought.

"That's fine, so Bobby also said you could help us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," Evan said feeling more confident than before, "when I started hunting I read about everything there was to know about anything. Any lore, any myth and any folktale I could get my hands on. I started to create spells that could help me when hunting; different ways to either hold off the creature or kill it. One of the ones I started with were demons and I found ways to hold them off or capture them and about a few months ago, how to kill them."

The brother's heads snapped to attention.

AN: OK so this chapter is short but it is late and I am tired. Will update soon, I have a good feeling about this story. Love you alls!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I forgot to say this is set in Supernatural season 5 not 4, after "Fallen Idols".

**Chapter 2**

"Kill a demon? I mean we have had the colt and the knife that a demon named Ruby used but nothing else that we have heard of can kill them," said Sam as he stood up, and started pacing as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Well from what I read about Samuel Colt was that he himself was a wizard, stuff that he did indicated that. Ruby, from what tells me, went to hell and became a demon because she was a witch, the American kind. Obviously something with magic can ultimately find ways to kill about anything if they are determined enough," Evan said as he watched the younger brother pace. Dean, finally out of his shock was also looking at Sam but kept on glancing sideways at the raven haired beauty.

"So how?" asked Dean, the first thing he said since Evan showed up.

"Umm well would you believe me when I tell you that I created a spell to give them an actual body of their own? I give them back the body they had before they died. Then I kill them accordingly."

"That's it? Can anyone say this spell or just a witch/wizard?" asked Sam as he stopped pacing.

"Currently only a witch or wizard but I am trying to perfect it so that any hunter can too."

"Wow, that's really something, I mean this will help us out so much since we have lost the colt and the knife sometimes can't get the job done with some of the higher up demons," said Dean.

"Yeah, so about the Angel problem, I don't know how to kill them yet but I am close, not that I am as determined as I was with demons, but yeah. I have found ways to block them from tracking people, me in particular, I have found ways to 'send them away', ways to trap them and ways to hurt them."

"How old are you? You can't be any older than 17," asked Dean.

"I am 27 years old thank you very much and just because I may be small, does not mean I am not capable of kicking your ass," Evan said sweetly, with a dangerous glint in his eye. It was a funny sight to see, someone so small could glare down (and somewhat scare) two over 6' tall men.

"Really? How long have you been hunting?" asked Sam, shooting a look to his brother.

"For about ten years, I started when I came to America, I was 17 and kind of in a bad place you could say. I found out about the 'supernatural' you have over here, and how you have these 'hunters' that take care of the problem. I decided to help. You see the only normal I had was until I was almost 2 years old and then my parents were killed by a madman. I was hailed the 'the boy-who-lived' to the magical community as I survived the one curse that no one else could. The killing curse. Then I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who were muggle (non-magical) and they hated me. I was their slave and their punching bag. When I was eleven I found out I was a wizard and I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years. Even there I was not considered normal. I was the 'savior' to them and when things got rough I was 'evil', 'crazy', and 'dark'. I saved their asses so many times and they were a bunch of ungrateful basterds who shoved my aside when I was no longer of use. I didn't stop, it was my purpose. I had none when I finally destroyed their dark lord until I came here and well that is pretty much it for my sob story. How about yours?"

It went on like that through out the night; swapping stories, experiences, surviving tricks. In the end, they felt as though they have known each other their whole lives (AN: I am sorry if I am making this sound like their girls at a slumber party, cause for some reason I am getting that impression when reading this over but it is not my intention. LOL) and they trusted each other instantly.

Dean could not stop looking at Evan and every time Dean was not looking, Evan stared right back. The only one who could see what was going on was Sam who had a smug smile on his face. It looked as though this new guy would be good for Dean and vice versa. Now all he had to do was nudge them in the right direction cause he knew that Dean would deny the best he could. He couldn't let that happen, Dean needed this happiness more than anyone and it seemed like Evan did too.

"So, I guess I will follow you guys on my bike and get a motel room for myself from now on, I have a feeling, three guys in one room will get uncomfortable after a while, mostly with the motels only supplying two beds per room." The wizard said as he got his bed (that he transfigured from a towel) ready.

"Yeah, but why don't we save gas and just take the Impala and you can leave your bike at Bobby's house," Sam suggested.

"Hell no, what if I need to go somewhere and I can't because one of you have the car? No, I need my bike, I will just shrink it and put a feather weight charm on it so that I can carry it with me in my bag," Evan said as he started outside to do just that.

Two minutes later and he was back with, what looked like, a model of a motorcycle, but the brothers knew better. After putting his bike in his bag with a protection charm over it, he got down on the bed and got under the covers. Dean and Sam followed his example in their own beds but it took Dean twice as long as he kept staring at Harry's peaceful face as he slowly fell to sleep. Dean ended up stubbing his toe twice and Sam kept snorting as he stared at the sight of his "cool, smooth" brother turn into a clumsy fool in love.

Dean ended up snapping, "What Sam? You have been giving me these looks all night! What is the big deal?"

"Oh, nothing," Sam said before glancing down at the sleeping man and then back at Dean, "just loving watching you turn into a clumsy preteen who is having their first crush!"

"Shut up Sam!" growled Dean.

"OK, ok I get it, not ready to admit you like Evan are you? That's cool man, you will just figure it out later," said Sam's smug voice as he turned away from his big brother to get comfortable to go to sleep.

A loud "Ouch!" was heard throughout the room as Dean through his pillow at Sam.

**DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY DEANSAMHARRY **

AN: I do not know what is wrong with me! I am always ready to write at like midnight to 1 in the morning and I can never make the story as long as I like as I get too damn tired! LOL!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAY chapter 3!! And it is not midnight…just, 11:12 pm.

It was the next day, and the three had hit the road, heading to Washington on a wendigo hunt. Evan sat, curled, in the back seat, reading a book, Sam slept in his usual spot in the passenger's side and Dean drove, every few seconds looking at the new person in his life, that he was sure made an impact that no one but his father, his brother, and Bobby ever did. Licking his lips, Dean's eyes wet back to the road; he needed to get focused before he crashed his baby. Turning up the volume to his song, he shifted around to get comfortable and trying to subtly glance back at the raven haired beauty. The said "beauty" had glanced at him at the same time, and both blushed slightly before turning away. Dean hadn't felt this way about anyone, and he was never shy with the people he was interested with, but for some reason he couldn't stop with Evan.

"Look, Dean," Evan said in desperation to keep the atmosphere from being too awkward, "I am going to be forward and just say I am attracted to you, and I want you to know that I may be obvious, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable about it as I have no intention or delusion that will work out. I want us to be cool with each other as we will be together for a while." It was silent for a few moments before Dean pulled out of the road and went into an abandoned gas station's parking lot. Getting out, careful to not wake his brother, he pulled the seat forward and motioned for Evan to get out. Once out, Dean carefully closed the door and started to walk away from the impala, not wanting Sammy to hear this. Harry followed, interested in where this would lead.

"Dean, what's going on?" the wizard asked. Dean turned around after finally stopping. He looked at Evan with a look the younger man had never seen before.

"I want to say this, with out Sam interrupting. Look, Evan, I like you too, in fact I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first saw you. I can't get you out of my mind and I just want you to know that, you are not alone. I am willing to start something if you are."

"Really? You haven't stopped thinking about me? Me? You realize with your looks you can get someone ah hell of a lot better looking than me." Evan said, in shock.

"You haven't looked at yourself lately than, because you are gorgeous and I have seen a lot of beauties in my life time…I have never seen someone as beautiful as you."

"You are just looking to get an excuse to get into my pants, aren't you?" Evan smirked as he moved closer to Dean.

"Well, what can I say, you are too good looking to resist," Dean played along, a smirk on his face as well. He, too, moved closer until both were pressed against each other, faces, centimeters apart, and lips almost touching.

"Yeah I thought so…" Evan breathed, and like that their lips touched for just a second, but that was all it took. Suddenly they grabbed each other into an embrace and kissed like they never had before; they only saw those kisses in the movies.

Back in the Impala, Sam was awake, looking in the side mirror at the scene that his brother and his new friend were in, and smiled. He was glad that Dean finally found that one that would keep him happy and on his toes. And, yes, Evan was **the** one. He just knew it.

**A few hours later…**

On the road again, with the three in their usual spots, Sam held the map, looking over its coordinates, Dean was humming to the Metallica song, and this time Evan was the one asleep. Same as before, Dean glanced back through the rearview mirror but this time, without apprehension and slight wonder. This time with a peaceful smile that Sam only saw when working on his car or after John had complimented him and praised him. Sam was so happy and slightly sad…almost wistful. He had that once with Jess and slightly with Madison, unfortunately they were taken away from him.

Evan started to twitch in his sleep, and then his hand tightened into a fist. He moaned slightly, and it was not a good moan. Then he opened his mouth and let out a silent scream. Dean pulled over the car so fast, the second time that day, and got out so that he could get to the back seat. He then cradled his new found love in his arms and held him tight as he tried to get him awake. He yelled Evan's name and he shook him but to no avail. Sam, quick thinking, got a bottle of water and dumped it on Evan's face, getting some on Dean, to his indignant cry. The wizard awoke in a gasp and was shaking slightly. He looked around wildly, and was trying to get out Dean's grasp, but failed as the said hunter held on to him tighter. He gently rocked him till Evan calmed down and rested his head on Dean's chest.

It was silent for a few moments; no one knew what to say…or at least how to start this conversation. Dean, not one to let it go silent for so long, and the dork that he was made a joke… "So good dream, huh?" Both glared at the older brother. He let out an offended "What?" The other two just rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, what was that?" Dean asked, looking down at his little love. Looking up at him with big, sad eyes, a pout on his lips, Evan said, in a small voice, "I had a nightmare. It was horrible, we were on a plane and we were crashing." Of course this was not true and Evan used this lie, after remembering Dean's fear of planes. The distraction worked, on Dean at least, and Dean cooed and held onto Evan tighter, whispering words of comfort. It was a funny sight to see, and Sam was trying to hold back laughter…"try" being the operative word here. Sam had a full blown smile on his face, not that "mother hen" Dean noticed. Harry caught Sam's gaze and threw over a quick smirk, before paying attention to Dean's words of comfort.

It wasn't long before Dean kicked Sam to the back seat in order for Evan to snuggle up to him in the front seat. Sam did not mind, wanting to finish that nap that he was interrupted before when his older brother stopped the first time.

"Dean, I feel as something bad is going to happen sometime soon," The emerald-green eyes looked up at his older lover with slight worry and Dean did not really say anything in response, but just kissed Evan's forehead and smiled down at him sadly. He had that same feeling too.

Besides the classic rock music, there was silence in the car the whole way up.

**In Washington (and no I will not incorporate some kind of Twilight twist in this, I just picked the state for forest purposes.)**

It was the middle of this night and they found another rundown motel to stay in for the night. Two beds, Dean and Evan were sharing. In close proximity to one another, tensions built up and lust came into the equation. But they could do nothing; Sam was in the bed next to them, gawd dammit!

Looking at each other, rather uneasily, they tried to get comfortable as they lay in the bed next to each other without touching in any manner. They felt they would jump the other if they did so. Evan, boldly slipped his hand under the covers and placed it on Dean's upper thy, very close to his growing member. Dean, wide eyed, looked at Evan like he was crazy and started to whisper that Sam was right next to them. Evan grinned evilly, and instead of replying, he raised the hand to right on top of "little" Dean. The older one about squeaked, and was able to muffle it because Evan kissed him gently. Slipping his hand underneath Dean's sweat pants, the raven haired devil grasped the throbbing cock into his hand. Dean made the kiss more passionate and suddenly started to touch Evan too, now too far gone to care who the hell was in the room. They did keep it quiet though.

It was a night filled with passion, and Sammy, the heavy sleeper that he is just slept through it all. The next morning, Sam found them curled up together wearing less clothing than what they went to sleep in and a shirt over the lamp the was on the other side of the room. He shuddered; glad for his brother, but wishing they didn't do that stuff in such close vicinity to him. He went to take a shower, and that is when Dean awoke to the sound of water running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (A/N: There are multiple changes in POV so please keep up!!! Thank you!! I made it pretty simple).

Looking around and seeing Sam's bed empty, Dean knows he is in the shower and his little Evan was snuggled up to him. Dean smiled widely; he was a very happy man, very lucky too. Evan was a good looking guy, and while he, himself, was too, it could have been someone else that got to Evan first. He shuddered at that thought. There were plenty of better and less messed up people for Evan to pick, but then again Evan was also messed up so they made a good pair. He smirked, thinking of the night before, the look on his love's face as Dean coaxed him to completion was beautiful. He came after that, just seeing Evan in that kind of pleasure could do that to anyone…not that anyone else would get a chance to see it because Dean would kill them before they got a chance. Unless it was Sam and only because he woke up, or came in at the wrong time. Then Dean would only punch him. Maybe not, Evan might punch him if he did that.

Evan awoke to the vibrations of Dean humming a Blue Oyster Cult song. He slowly smiled, feeling at peace for the first time since…well ever. Dean was a dream come true, great looking, funny, and a great guy all around. He was sweet and huge dork, but Evan would not have it any other way. Evan wondered if it would be better to tell the brothers the whole truth of the wiazarding world; for instance, the war and his real name. It would be better to get it out in the open especially if he wanted this relationship to work. He started to draw small designs on Dean's chest with his finger as he continued to listen to the hum.

Dean felt the light touch on his chest and looked down, not stopping his melody, and looked at as the finger traced small, indescribable patterns. It was funny, no one had ever done that before after they were woke up with him. It was intimate and personal, something Dean looked forward too for the rest of his life. While he was staring and humming and Evan continued to doodle with his finger, Sam came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping off his body. Evan quickly looked up, stopping his ministrations on Dean in favor of drooling over Sam. Dean quickly covered the raven haired boy's eyes to block the image of another man, even if it was his brother.

"Sam, put some damn clothes on, would ya?" Dean practically growled, gathering Evan in his arms and holding him close. Over-possessive was not a strong enough phrase to use in this situation. Evan tried to get out of Dean's grasp but the older man wouldn't let him, intent that he should not see Sam like that again. It was a funny sight to an outsider…or to Sam who was laughing hysterically.

"Why, thank you Evan, I feel better about myself already." Sam smirked, making Dean growl. Dean was in full possessive mode; Evan just came into his life and he wasn't going to let a half naked Sammy take him away. No, Dean had to stop that right away. Evan started giggling, in Dean's arms, stopping his struggle and snuggling into Dean.

"You are welcome Sam, and may I say WOW!" Evan said letting out a small laugh. Dean let out a loud sigh and roll of his eyes knowing there was no stopping the two. He just shook his head before grabbing Evan by the sides and started tickling him making him laugh and scream for help, tears streaming down the raven's face. It was a sight you never pictured with the Winchesters. Sam finally went into the bathroom to officially change, something he hadn't done in a while but thought it would be better before Dean attacked him when Evan started to do more than drool.

Dean finally let Evan go, but it didn't matter since Evan wouldn't move, curled up on Dean, arms around his neck, sleeping peacefully once again. Dean just sighed, looking around the room for something to do; it would be a while before he could move again. He turned the crappy TV on.

Evan awoke about a half an hour later and they started there day, starting with a shower that the two insisted on taking together in order to conserve water. Sam went out for breakfast at that time. When he got back, Dean and Harry were dressed and ready, a big "I just got some" smile on Dean's face. Sam shuddered. Apparently, Evan didn't like the look either…or at least was annoyed, because as they walked out of the motel room, Evan slapped Dean upside the head. The eldest hunter whined and rubbed the back of his head, all the while glaring at the smirking Evan and the laughing Sammy.

The rest of the day was spent interviewing people, victims and witnesses. All said that they must have been in shock and imagining things because it could only have been a bear. The three hunters knew better. Evan and Sam went to the library to research more on local newspapers, so many decades back and Dean went to the hotel so that he could get out all the supplies they would need. They found about at least 15 missing persons in the last 12 years alone after they went camping or took a hike in the thick forests. No one found their bodies. No telling how many people "disappeared" but had no one report it.

They went back to the motel to meet up with Dean. Evan kissed him on the cheek, before disappearing to grab a couple pair of clothes for their 'camping' trip. He walked back out to see the other two already ready to go.

"So, I've never done a wendigo job? But I know we kill them with fire right?" the wizard asked.

"" the wizard asked.

"Yeah, nasty monsters these things are. They are incredibly fast and smart, hard to kill too." Sam said.

"Well, I think the best course is for you to distract it while I use my magic to fry that wanker."

The two brothers started to crack up laughing. Evan stared at them, not getting what was funny; when they realized that their smaller comrade was waiting for an explanation, they pulled themselves together.

"Umm we forgot you we were British, with the 'wanker' comment we couldn't help but laugh. I think you've been in America too long because you usually don't have the accent." Dean said with a small smirk.

Evan stared at nothing in particular in horror. "Oh my gawd, I have become an American!" The brothers couldn't help the round of laughter that came again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Winchester boys came back to the motel the next day. Dirt clung to them like skin, and there were plenty of injuries from all of them. Dean had the least amount of the injuries, only a couple of bumps, scrapes and bruises. Sam had a bit more, a bruised head (luckily not a concussion), and a huge cut that went across his chest. Evan was the worst, having been taken by the wendigo, tied up and then slowly was eaten. The beast peeled off his flesh bit by bit. Luckily, the brothers got to him into time before it became too life threatening. There was a huge gap of skin though on Evan's stomach and they had to rush him to the hospital; the doctors were quick to rush him to the ER. Several hours later, in the waiting room, and finally a doctor came out. Evan was fine but would need several days rest and was put in one of the rooms to stay in. Dean and Sam quickly went to him, the raven haired beauty was a sleep, bandages around his head and stomach.

It took Sam, the doctor, and three nurses to convince Dean to go home and get washed up and rested. Dean agreed to take a shower and have Sam take care of his injuries and likewise for Sam, but afterward would come right back to hospital to watch over his little love. The room had already another bed in the room with Evan, so Dean lied down there after a few hours of sitting in the chair holding the ebony haired boy's hand.

It took Evan about a week to wake up from his medically induced coma. He awoke feeling fuzzy and lightheaded, feeling very tired even after all the sleep he had. He did feel the large, warm, callused hands holding one of his (his mind could not distinguish from his right or left at this point), and he knew instantly without even having to think that it was Dean. His Dean. He opened his eyes slowly and instantly closed them because of the blinding lights of the hospital room. He felt the grip tighten on his hand and he could feel Dean stand up and hover over him. He opened his eyes again and was relieved that the light was not directly above him because Dean over shadowed it. He smiled slightly up at the older hunter, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. There was pain everywhere and even though he could feel the drugs running through his system, it did not numb it. Dean looked exhausted, and with all the strength in Evan's small stature, he reached up and touched Dean's face reassuringly. Dean smiled and lent down to place a small kiss on his lips. Evan breathed as Dean's lips left his, and wished the kiss did not end so fast. He knew, though, that Dean was too worried he might hurt his emerald eyed love.

"Hi," he whispered to his elder love.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like someone ran me down with a huge bloody truck."

"I am so sorry babe that Sam and I did not get there sooner."

"Don't be sorry, I don't care and I love you so don't worry too much on it. I am fine now. I mean I hurt but at least I am alive."

"I love you too, now enough of these sappy chick flick moments. I am going to go and get your doctor." Dean smirked before leaning down and giving him a second kiss.

The doctor informed the three (Sam came in after Dean called him about Evan waking up) that Evan had still much more healing but could go home in a day provided he rest and do nothing strenuous. Here, the doctor, Sam, and Evan all looked at Dean who looked at them confused at first, then, after figuring out they meant sex, rolled his eyes. Dean sat on Evan's bed and played with his hair, while Evan lifted up Dean's shirt and started his ritual of tracing small patterns on his stomach.

Seeing as this was becoming more personal, the doctor left and then Sam after saying he wanted to get some coffee. Dean leaned back and Evan adjusted himself so that he was partially on top of his older lover. It was real nice and both never wanted it to end, even though they thought it would be better if they weren't in a hospital.

"So, what do you want to do when we get out of here?" asked Dean.

"Ummm, I guess we could get two rooms at very nice hotel with a spa."

"Why two rooms?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted Sammy there when I sucked your cock."

This made Dean sputter and start coughing, "OK, new rule, don't give Dean a heart attack. But I see what you mean about two rooms. And you, mister are not allowed to do anything too strenuous."

"Well I know, I was thinking that I don't need to move more than my head when I suck you, and then I could just lay and do none of the work as you fuck me. See, I figured out everything."

Dean just leaned back and closed his eyes, mumbling something about dieing very young.

"But before any of that, this hunt made me realize there is so much I haven't told you and Sam, and I want to talk to the two of you about that." Evan said seriously.

"Before you suck my cock?"

A loud "ouch" echoed through the room, as Evan smacked Dean's head.


End file.
